Sang et Fourrure
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Blood and Fur" de The Lord's Fallen Angel : Le Capitaine a trahi Millénium et est libéré du Major. Désormais il a rejoint HellSing et est devenu plutôt proche de notre Femme-Flic préférée. Mais des troupes Nazis trament tout de même leurs sombres desseins en Russie et ne vont pas tarder à changer la face du monde. HansxSeras
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur : The Lord's Fallen Angel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit une autre histoire ! Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi, j'étais sensée être à la retraite ou un truc du genre. Sauf que j'ai eu cette grosse motivation d'écrire du HansxSeras alors voilà, bonne lecture.**

**IMPORTANT Ma grammaire et mon orthographe craignent un max, donc ne me rabâchez pas les oreilles à ce sujet, je le sais déjà ! Et je n'ai jamais lu ou vu la série auparavant, j'ai juste eu mon ami USweasil qui m'a aidé à comprendre cette histoire de vampires trop cool. Merci pour tout USweasil, je t'aime !**

* * *

Sang et Fourrure

* * *

Mort.

Violence.

Chagrin.

Douleur.

Pouvoir.

Tous sont des ingrédients de la guerre. Se battre pour savoir qui est qui et quel pays a quoi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jeu pour savoir qui a le contrôle et le pouvoir sur ceux qui se plient à ce pouvoir. La guerre est sans doute la pire chose que l'Homme ait créée et également la plus vaine, et pourtant c'est l'un des évènements les plus importants au monde.

Mais pour Seras c'est simplement la chose la plus terrible que l'Homme ait jamais créée. Depuis toute petite elle a appris que la guerre était une chose horrible et qu'en général il n'en sortait rien de bon. Beaucoup d'êtres aimes étaient perdus dans des batailles très violentes ou d'innocentes victimes prises entre deux feux. Mais malgré tout Seras sait qu'il y a des raisons derrière chaque guerre, en général des raisons religieuses, ou alors dans le but de remporter un terrain détenu par des gens n'osant pas se défendre sous une attaque armée.

La Deuxième Guerre Mondiale était un bel exemple de guerre et elle était à la hauteur de son nom, même à ce jour. Les Nazis semblaient pousser tous les pays du monde dans cette sanglante guerre et ne les lâchaient pas jusqu'à la fin. Certains pays comme les USA faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter d'être impliqués et espéraient que la guerre en Europe prendrait fin avant que cette épidémie de violence ne les atteigne irrévocablement.

Mais l'Angleterre, le domicile de Seras, n'était pas faible non plus tandis qu'elle se rebellait aussi fort que les USA contre l'emprise des Nazis.

Seras avait toutefois appris durant ses combats contre les Nazis qu'importe l'ardeur dont on usait pour contre-attaquer, l'ennemi et ses alliés y répondaient au centuple. Et là elle était aux premières loges pour apprendre que l'ennemi était fort.

Une explosion secoua tout le bâtiment dans lequel était Seras, ce qui la força à trouver refuge. Elle espérait vraiment beaucoup que cette explosion soit le fruit d'une bombe ou même d'une goule. Mais non, au lieu de ça il y avait un gigantesque loup-garou blanc à sa recherche qui venait de faire s'écrouler le mur juste pour passer.

Dès que la poussière se fut tassée, Seras se força à ne pas respirer et à rester la plus silencieuse possible pour les oreilles du prédateur qui la traquait. Pour une jeune vampire comme elle, elle ne savait quasiment rien des loup-garou ou de toutes ces choses qui peuplaient son nouveau monde. En plus ça ne l'aidait pas que son maître Alucard ne lui ait prodigué aucune information à leur sujet, croyant avec force raison qu'il ne restait plus de lycanthropes. Oh mon dieu qu'il avait tort !

Toutefois elle avait passé un peu de temps avec le Capitaine et ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres lui avaient appris qu'ils avaient une ouïe, un odorat et une vue sensibles. Comme les vampires si on excluait l'ouïe aiguë des loups.

Ce qui l'amena bien vite à un nouveau problème, c'était que si elle restait trop longtemps là alors le Capitaine la trouvera bien avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de contre-attaquer.

Seras s'affaiblissait et d'un autre côté sa faim grandissait chaque seconde. La présence de Pip commençait à faiblir dans son esprit à cause de son état. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, et surtout pas des mains de cet animal, puisqu'elle se devait de trouver Sir Integra, sans doute en proie à une quelconque infini entre ces murs. Et de toute façon son Maître avait besoin de son aide.

_Bouge, mignonnette ! Il a repéré ton odeur !_ La voix éteinte de Pip criait dans sa tête.

Écoutant le conseil de Pip, Seras sortit discrètement de sa cachette et chercha des yeux où était passé le Capitaine. Elle regarda vers le trou dans le mur par lequel il était apparu mais il n'y était plus. Elle réalisa alors qu'il se déplaçait et suivait sa trace.

_DERRIÈRE__ TOI !_

C'était trop tard.

Avant que Seras ne puisse amorcer le moindre mouvement, le Capitaine avait jailli par derrière sous sa forme humaine et l'avait envoyé valser à travers la pièce, la faisant glisser au sol sur une bonne dizaine de mètres. Grimaçant à la sensation de brûlure sur le côté de son corps, elle se releva, mais c'était inutile car le loup-garou était déjà sur elle à la plaquer au sol.

Grognant de rage, Seras se débattit sauvagement sous le Capitaine et essaya de dégager ses bras au moins pour le taper. Mais ses deux poignets étaient emprisonnés par les mains du Capitaine qu'il tenait fermement au-dessus de sa tête.

*C'est génial !* Cria-t-elle dans sa tête. *Maintenant il est libre de m'attaquer ! Mais qu'est-ce-que je peux foutre ?*

_Prier pour une fin rapide, je suppose_, lui répondit la voix de son Maître.

*Ça m'aide pas beaucoup, Maître !*

_Eh bien, que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Tu es à sa merci et bien trop faible pour te défendre._

*M-mais il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça !*

Son Maître ne répondit pas.

Un grognement profond au-dessus d'elle la ramena au danger auquel elle faisait face et qui aurait sûrement raison d'elle dans peu de temps. L'homme était assez horrible à regarder, avec ses yeux rouges qui brillaient et ses lèvres retroussées pour bien dévoiler ses crocs aiguisés. Il lui faisait si peur qu'elle se sentait prête à faire dans sa culotte là tout de suite. Mais heureusement Pip était là pour la faire sortir de son état d'hébétude et lui crier des idées pour qu'elle se libère.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour se libérer, le Capitaine se pencha et plongea ses crocs profondément dans sa gorge. Seras couina sous la douleur et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler comme une enfant. Il grogna dans son oreille et secoua la tête tout en gardant une prise sur son cou comme s'il foulait arracher un gros morceau de chair. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de recevoir ce genre de blessure, pas maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour se soigner suffisamment et reprendre le combat plus tard.

Donc elle fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit : elle le mordit dans le cou comme il l'avait fait. S'il tentait de lui arracher de la chair, alors elle lui en arracherait autant. Mais quand elle essaya d'enfoncer plus profondément ses crocs elle remarqua que l'un de ses crocs justement avait trouvé quelque chose de dur. Était-ce un os ou le tissu dur d'un muscle ou quoi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait légèrement un peu plus de difficulté à plonger ses crocs à cet endroit-là. Il n'y avait pas de raison que la chair des lycanthropes soit plus dure que la chair des vampires. Ne renonçant pas à ce défi, elle mit plus de force dans sa morsure à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît ce qui la bloquait se briser en deux.

Au même instant l'homme au-dessus d'elle s'arrêta net et s'immobilisa complètement. Légèrement surprise par son arrêt soudain, Seras resta complètement immobile tout en continuant de le tenir à la gorge pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Pourquoi s'était-il arrêté d'un coup ?

Après quelques minutes l'homme au-dessus d'elle lâcha son cou et se redressa un peu, et força précautionneusement Seras à lâcher sa prise sur lui. Il se releva juste suffisamment pour toujours l'emprisonner sous lui mais pour cette fois voir son visage.

Ce fut alors que Seras remarqua que les yeux rouges avaient été remplacés par des iris bleu clair. Son visage était aussi impassible que d'habitude mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard qu'il était légèrement choqué. Avait-elle touché un nerf bizarre lorsqu'elle avait cassé quelque chose dans son cou ?

A ce moment-là elle put mieux voir à quoi il ressemblait sans son chapeau ni son manteau. A sa grande surprise il était plutôt canon avec un menton volontaire, des pommettes saillantes et un nez droit. Ses cheveux oscillant entre le blanc et l'argent lui tombaient dans les yeux et lui donnaient un air à la fois mystérieux et séducteur.

Et elle fut des plus éberluées de le voir se mettre lentement sur ses pieds tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux, et elle pouvait sentir la confusion de Pip tandis qu'ils regardaient tous deux le loup-garou se tenir devant elle, baissant les yeux sur son petit corps. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça alors qu'il la tenait à sa merci ?

Avant que Seras ne puisse se lever pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait épargné, il tourna les talons et partit dieu sait où. Pendant un moment Seras se contenta de rester à moitié allongée et de regarder dans la direction où le Capitaine était parti tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_ Cria Pip.

Elle ignora Pip et se mit prestement sur ses pieds avant de foncer à la rechercher de la Maîtresse de son Maître Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre encore à essayer de comprendre le Capitaine et avait besoin d'aller aider sa Patronne. Elle savait que sa Patronne était plus que capable de prendre soin d'elle-même mais elle avait promis à son Maître qu'elle garderait un œil sur Integra et qu'elle veillerait à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer, puisqu'après tout c'était une humaine.

Descendant en courant le couloir qu'Integra avait pris avant qu'elles ne soient séparées, elle utilisa le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour atteindre sa Patronne à temps. Seras savait qu'elle devait faire attention avec l'énergie qu'elle avait encore en réserve au cas où elle ait à se battre pour protéger sa Patronne du Major.

Au bout du couloir elle pouvait entendre les voix étouffées de sa Patronne, du Major et du Docteur. En se rapprochant elle put mieux les entendre et réalisa qu'ils se querellaient, enfin plutôt Integra leur hurlait dessus, ça c'était pour sûr. Enfin elle atteignit la pièce et entra.

La femme la plus mûre des deux fut légèrement surprise de voir la Draculina mais fut presque gratifiante qu'elle soit en vie et prête à se battre. Seras sourit à sa Patronne et prit une posture de défense devant elle pour faire face au Major et au Docteur.

Le Major ne sembla pas menacé par l'apparition soudaine de Seras et se contenta de hausser un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Donc voilà ce que vous avez pour vous défendre, très chère Integra, une petite Draculina qui a l'air trop fatiguée pour se battre, » lâcha le Major avec une pointe de sourire.

Seras fronça le nez de rage vers le Major tandis que sa Patronne reniflait derrière son dos :

« Dites ce que vous voulez à propos d'elle, mais elle a visiblement battue votre louveteau et en est ressortie vivante. Alors je n'irais pas jusqu'à la traiter de faible si j'étais vous. »

Seras vacilla un brin au fait qu'elle n'avait ni battu ni tué le loup-garou.

« Vraiment ? » Le Major ne paraissait pas très convaincu.

C'est alors qu'une odeur lupine emplit le nez de Seras et elle tourna son attention vers la porte de la salle où elle y vit le loup-garou. Il n'était plus à demi-nu comme tout à l'heure mais s'était coiffé de son couvre-chef et avait enfilé son manteau, qui ouvert dévoilait son torse musclé.

Seras n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le Capitaine à la porte, le Major et le Docteur souriaient tous deux d'un air supérieur, alors qu'Integra était d'abord choquée avant d'exploser de rage :

« Je croyais que tu t'étais occupée de lui ? »

« Eh b-bien, je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose. Il m'avait acculé et aurait pu me tuer s'il le voulait mais il ne l'a pas fait et s'est brusquement volatilisé, » expliqua rapidement Seras.

« Il a failli te tuer mais ne l'a pas fait ? » Integra la regardait d'un air des plus surpris.

« Bien mes Fräuleins on dirait que les tables ont tournées pour vous, » pouffa le Major d'un air sombre.

Integra grogna de rage à l'homme boudiné dans son costume et lui décocha un regard furieux tandis que Seras jetait des coups d'œil au loup-garou. Les yeux de l'homme n'étaient plus bleu clair et affichaient de nouveau un rouge brillant qui la terrifiait. A la différence cette fois qu'ils n'étaient pas posés sur elle ou sur la Maîtresse de son Maître mais sur le Major et le Docteur. Ses yeux n'étaient emplis que de colère pure alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses camarades et étaient aujourd'hui inconscients du danger. Aux yeux de Seras on aurait dit que c'était un animal sauvage qu'on avait libéré de sa cage et qui allait exterminer ses geôliers.

« C'était si charmant à vous de venir nous voir, très chère Integra, mais il est temps pour nous de nous dire au revoir, Capitaine je vous prie, » dit le Major en regardant le loup-garou.

Mais le lycan ne fit pas un geste et fixa les deux hommes devant lui tandis que ses yeux brillaient encore plus forts.

Le Major était ennuyé par ce manque de réaction de la part du Capitaine et il regarda alors le Docteur.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Capitaine, je crois que le Major vous a donné un ordre, alors agissez en conséquence. »

Toujours rien.

« Capitaine agis… »

Avant que le Docteur ne puisse finir sa phrase le loup-garou sauta sur l'homme en blouse blanche et l'attrapa par la gorge. Le Docteur lâcha un cri alors que le Capitaine le soulevait dans les airs tout en resserrant sa prise. L'homme détenu par le Capitaine continua de suffoquer et de bouger ses jambes tandis qu'il sentait sa trachée diminuer de volume. Et puis il y eut un grand bruit de claquage dans la pièce et le Docteur s'affaissa inerte au sol.

Seras et Integra étaient toutes les deux choquées de voir le loup-garou éliminer l'un de ses camarades. Le Major était tout aussi choqué en regardant le Capitaine laisser derrière lui le cadavre du Docteur pour se tourner vers l'homme endimanché.

« C-Capitaine… Que faites-vous ? J-je vous ordonne d'arrêter ! » Bégaya le Major en essayant de se tenir aussi loin que possible de la bête.

Mais bien sûr il n'arrêta pas et continua d'avancer. Voyant que le Capitaine n'écoutait plus que lui-même, le Major essaya de partir en courant mais fut attrapé dans le dos par le lycan en question. Le Major poussa un cri de terreur tandis que le loup-garou le soulevait au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoyait dans un pilier proche, cassant ainsi son dos en deux d'un coup sec.

Le Capitaine laissa gisant le cadavre de son précédent employeur et tourna son attention sur les deux femmes qui regardaient l'horreur devant elles. Laissant les corps de côté, le Capitaine commença à s'avancer vers Seras et Sir Integra.

Voyant la menace qui approchait, Seras poussa la Maîtresse de son Maître derrière elle au cas où le loup-garou souhaite l'attaquer. Elle la défendrait au péril de sa vie et tuerait la bête si elle y était forcée. Il continua d'aller de l'avant et baissa les yeux sur Seras avec non plus des globes rouges lumineux mais des yeux roses qui n'étaient pas aussi menaçants que tout à l'heure. Il s'arrêta enfin devant la vampire et la fixa en ignorant totalement l'humaine derrière elle.

La Draculina rendit son regard à l'homme devant elle et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse pour une raison différente d'avant. Ses yeux avaient beau ne plus arborer cet instinct primaire plein de fureur et de soif de sang, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout et qui, en même temps, l'excitait quelque peu.

Integra était légèrement nerveuse vis-à-vis de la situation dans laquelle elles s'étaient fourrées avec ce gigantesque loup-garou qui leur faisait face. Mais ce n'était pas le fait que le lycan pouvait les tuer toutes deux en un quart de seconde, elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas le désir de les massacrer comme le Major et le Docteur. Non, ce qui la rendait nerveuse c'était la façon dont il considérait Seras.

Décidant que l'homme en face d'elles n'allait pas les attaquer, Integra s'écarta de Seras et se mit cette fois entre elle et le loup-garou. Cela déplaisait un peu au Capitaine mais il ne le montra pas alors qu'il adressait un regard impassible à la femme plus mûre.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné contre ton propre chef ? Quelle raison avais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Mais le Capitaine ne fit que la fixer d'un air absent.

Son front se plissa d'irritation. « D'accord, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

De nouveau rien.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il parle, Sir, » murmura Seras.

« On dirait bien, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton irrité, regardant de nouveau le loup-garou.

Le lycanthrope ne semblait plus dangereux maintenant et semblait à vrai dire plus paisible qu'avant. Peut-être devrait-elle lui offrir une place dans les rangs d'HellSing, un loup-garou tel que lui pourrait leur être utile. En plus il ne semblait pas avoir quelque loyauté que ce soit avec les Nazis puisqu'il venait de tuer de sang-froid deux de leurs plus haut gradés. Mais si le loup les rejoignait, elle recevrait sans doute une esclandre d'Alucard concernant le fait qu'il était de l'ennemi et en plus un lupus. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il regardait Seras d'un air qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la femme au cigare.

Mais bon, un guerrier aussi fort que lui avait de l'avenir avec eux : après tout, avec plus de 150 ans d'expérience au combat c'était un mets de choix à recruter. Donc voilà, elle se préoccuperait des conséquences plus tard :

« Voudrais-tu nous rejoindre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Seras.

Sa réponse fut un hochement de tête des plus fervents.

« Magnifique. Ton premier ordre est de m'escorter avec Seras jusqu'au Manoir puis de faire dégager toutes les goules et les FREAKs que vous trouverez tous deux. Allons-y ! » Ordonna Integra en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Seras était incrédule, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la Maîtresse de son Maître ait laissé un loup-garou ex-Nazi rejoindre leurs rangs juste comme ça. A quoi pensait-elle, ne réalisait-elle pas combien il pouvait être dangereux ou qu'il pouvait se retourner contre eux comme il l'avait fait pour son propre chef ? Qu'importe la raison sa Patronne devait en avoir une bonne pour le garder, ou alors c'était qu'elle perdait définitivement la boule.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que l'ex-Nazi la regardait de la même façon que tout à l'heure avant qu'Integra ne lui parle. Elle était certaine que si elle était encore en vie à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait en train de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Ne voulant pas faire attendre la Maîtresse de son Maître, Seras couru après elle avec l'ex-Capitaine Nazi qui suivait derrière.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur bis : Certes ce n'est pas très intéressant mais il fallait que je montre comment Hans a rejoint HellSing. Merci de commenter !**

**Note de la traductrice : Cela me rappelle avec nostalgie « Déclaration », ma toute première traduction, une fanfic de La Corda D'Oro. Car l'auteur a, navrée de le dire, de sérieux problèmes de grammaire. Mais bon, elle a de bonnes idées et sérieusement, sa fic fait vraiment fanfiction dans le sens où il y a une histoire qui colle au fandom, il y a une OC, il y a des sentiments, de bonnes idées d'intrigue et pas trop d'OOC tout en étant une MS qui tient la route. Alors je fais abstraction des fautes pour essayer de faire de cette fic qui en a le potentiel une bonne traduction. Dites-moi ce que je pourrais améliorer et où c'est encore trop vague pour que vous compreniez bien. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur : The Lord's Fallen Angel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'aimerais remercier tout le monde pour leurs magnifiques commentaires, et si rapidement en plus. Je suis surprise du nombre que cette fic a reçu puisqu'il n'y a pas tant que ça d'HanSeras (N/T : Je préfère écrire ce pairing ainsi, dites-moi si vous êtes contre) sur ce site. D'où ma surprise d'y découvrir des fans du pairing. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ?**

* * *

A l'extérieur du quartier général de Millénium, Integra cherchait une arme parmi les Nazis tués et puis se chargea de décimer les derniers encore debout qu'elle apercevait.

Seras et le Capitaine suivaient juste derrière et s'occupaient des Goules et des FREAKs. Seras restait collée à la Maîtresse de son Maître au cas où l'ennemi leur sauterait dessus par derrière, et puis, elle voulait mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et l'ex-Nazi. La blondinette n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi penser du loup-garou, si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il y a une heure il faisait encore partie des ennemis et pouvait donc les tuer si l'envie lui prenait. La blondinette avait bien vu qu'il n'avait aucune loyauté envers Millénium vu la façon dont il avait tué le Major et le Docteur. Mais ce pour quoi elle ne lui faisait pas pleinement confiance était la manière dont il se comportait autour d'elle et le genre de regards qu'il lui lançait. Cette étrange expression qu'il avait faisait frissonner Seras à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Un éclair rouge attira son attention du coin de son œil et elle s'arrêta de massacrer les ennemis autour d'elle. Un coup de feu de la part d'Integra lui sauva la mise ce coup-là.

« Où étais-tu passé, hein ? » Demanda Sir Integra en posant contre son épaule son flingue.

L'éclair rouge réapparut devant les deux femmes pour révéler Alucard avec son plus célèbre sourire scotché sur la figure.

« Ici et là, vous savez, à décimer l'ennemi, » répondit-il.

« Et le traître ? » Siffla-t-elle, faisant référence à Walter.

Le sourire d'Alucard s'agrandit. « Il n'est plus. »

« Bon débarras alors, le traître a eu ce qu'il méritait, » déclara sa Maîtresse.

Alucard s'intéressa alors à Seras.

« Eh bien, tu es toujours en vie, c'est bien. Je suis navré de ne pas être venu sauver tes fesses mais j'étais occupé de mon côté. Alors comment t'es-tu débarrassée du gros chien en fin de compte ? »

« Eh b-bien, Maître, c'es-est qu-que… »

« Elle ne s'en est pas débarrassée, » l'interrompit Integra.

Alucard parut légèrement surpris et regarda de nouveau son esclave pour réaliser qu'elle était nerveuse et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« En fait il nous a rejoint, » continua sa Maîtresse.

« Quoi ? » Alucard était choqué au-delà des mots. « Vous avez laissé un loup-garou nazi nous rejoindre ? Mais vous avez perdu l'esprit, que diable ! »

Elle le fixa. « Non, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit, idiot. Le loup s'est en fait retourné contre ses propres camarades et a tué le Major de ses mains. »

« Vraiment, » lâcha le vieux vampire.

« Et puisqu'il ne semblait pas faire preuve de loyauté envers les autres Nazis je lui ai offert une place dans nos rangs, qu'il a accepté, » dit Integra.

« Quand même, » commença Alucard d'un air sérieux, « c'est un loup-garou, un ennemi non seulement de notre pays mais aussi de notre espèce. Il pourrait se retourner contre nous tout comme il l'a fait avec son chef. »

« Peut-être Alucard, mais… » La chef d'HellSing regarda du coin de l'œil Seras, qui ne les écoutait pas et observait plutôt le loup-garou dépecer des Nazis. « Je pense qu'avec HellSing il a une raison pour ne pas nous trahir. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Alucard.

Sa Maîtresse reporta son attention sur lui. « J'ai quelque chose à demander sur les loups-garous. »

Le vieux vampire haussa un sourcil curieux. « Oui ? »

« Pas ici, je préférerais qu'on en parle en privé. Mais pour le moment il nous faut nettoyer ce coin et rentrer, » Integra se frotta le front de fatigue.

« D'accord, » acquiesça-t-il. « Allons-y, Femme-flic, nous avons du pain sur la planche. »

Seras regarda alors son Maitre et hocha la tête. Les deux s'envolèrent et s'occupèrent de l'ennemi, tout en restant proche d'Integra et en gardant un œil sur la nouvelle recrue d'HellSing.

* * *

Plus de deux semaines, c'est le temps qu'il fallut pour virer d'Europe occidentale tous les FREAKs et les Goules. Seras avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir de fatigue, puisqu'elle et son équipe avaient courus de partout à la poursuite des ennemis restants pour mettre un terme à leurs agissements –et plus généralement à leur vie, avant de nettoyer derrière eux pour les humains restants.

Cela lui fit tellement du bien de rentrer finalement au Manoir et de voir que tout était encore à sa place. Rien n'avait changé et ce que Seras aimait, en plus d'autres choses.

Les lieux empestaient le loup-garou, à tel point que ça lui brûlait le nez tellement l'odeur était forte. Elle était certaine que sa Patronne avait dû mettre au travail le Capitaine tout autant qu'elle. Pour une fois Seras était assez contente d'avoir eu tout ce travail pour la tenir éloignée du Manoir aussi longtemps. Elle se sentait toujours inconfortable auprès du loup-garou et doutait sérieusement se sentir bien un jour en sa présence.

_C'est toujours un cabot stupide pour moi, _commenta Pip.

Elle ignora comme toujours les commentaires de Pip à l'égard du loup-garou pour se concentrer sur ce rapport qu'elle devait donner en mains propres à Sir Integra. Elle se disait que plus vite elle lui donnerait ce rapport de mission, plus vite elle pourrait se caler dans son cercueil et dormir.

Traînant les pieds, Seras arriva devant la porte du bureau de sa Patronne et toqua. Elle entendit bientôt un murmure étouffé qui pouvait passer pour un « Entrez » aussi ouvrit-elle la porte et pénétra-t-elle dans le bureau. Elle trouva sa Patronne à son bureau, faisant de la paperasse. Posant son stylo, la Maîtresse de son Maître leva les yeux sur Seras avec son menton calé sur ses mains croisées.

« Tu es de retour plus tôt que je ne l'avais escompté, je présume que la mission fut un succès ? » Demanda Integra.

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé et tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve dans ce rapport. » Seras plaça le petit paquet de feuilles sur le bureau. « Je pense que tout y est, jusqu'au plus petit détail. »

« Bon boulot, Victoria. » Integra prit les feuillets.

« Merci, Sir. » Sourit Seras.

« Avant que tu t'en ailles j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Bien sûr, Sir, c'est à quel sujet ? »

« Je voulais que tu me parles de ton combat contre le Capitaine Hans Gunsche. »

Un air d'incrédulité traversa le visage de Seras. « Qui ça ? »

Sa Patronna gloussa de rire. « C'est vrai : tu n'étais pas là quand nous l'avons trouvé. Il semblerait que notre loup-garou s'appelle Hans Gunsche. »

Seras était choquée. « I-il vous a parlé ? Et j'ai manqué ça ? »

« Eh bien… il ne nous a pas vraiment parlé, plutôt montré. Quand tu es partie il a dû passer un examen médical, et bien sûr nous ne pouvions rien faire tant que nous ne connaissions pas son nom. Alors il m'a donné ses plaques d'identité, » expliqua-t-elle. « Bref, retour au sujet. Que s'est-il passé pendant ton combat avec Gunsche tandis que je faisais face au Major ? »

« Oh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je veux dire, tout s'est passé si vite que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. »

« Que s'est-il passé avant qu'il ne parte ? »

« Ah, ça ? » Elle se tapa le menton. « De ça je m'en souviens, parce que c'était … bizarre, franchement. Je me souviens m'être retrouvée sur le sol avec lui sur lui et aucun moyen de m'échapper. Il m'a alors mordu très fort dans le cou, comme s'il allait m'arracher un gros morceau de chair si je ne faisais rien. Donc j'ai fait la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit : je l'ai mordu très fort dans le cou aussi. »

« Je vois, » grommela sa Patronne. « C'est pour ça. »

« Pour ça quoi ? »

La Maîtresse de son Maître ne dit rien de plus et se ré inclina dans son fauteuil. Elle ouvrit ensuite l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit un petit sac plastique avec deux petits bouts de plastique noir à l'intérieur. Seras se pencha pour mieux voir le sac et vit que c'était une sorte de puce FREAK cassée en deux.

« Quand on a examiné Gunsche on a trouvé ceci implanté dans son cou. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Integra.

« Une puce FREAK ? »

« Oui et non, cette puce a à peu près toutes les fonctions d'une normale puce FREAK. Mais puisque le Capitaine est un vrai loup-garou, la puce FREAK standard serait inutile : toutefois cette puce-là est différente. Tu vois elle a été conçu spécifiquement pour contrôler. »

« Vous voulez dire que … »

« Qu'il était contrôlé depuis tout ce temps, oui, » l'interrompit Integra. « Les loups-garous sont des bestioles dures à contrôler car ils ont l'esprit et l'intelligence d'un humain tout en ayant un instinct animal. Avec cette puce en lui, il n'avait pas son mot à dire à propos des ordres qu'on lui donné à Millenium et il était obligé d'obéir sans hésitation. Et d'après ce que nous savons il l'a eu pour un bout de temps. »

« C'est plutôt triste, » dit Seras d'une petite voix.

Sa Patronne hocha la tête. « C'est triste je sais, mais quand tu l'as mordu tu as dû toucher la puce et la casser en deux. Une fois que la puce était cassée il a repris le contrôle de lui-même et a combattu son tortionnaire, c'est pourquoi le Major est mort et pas toi. »

« Alors il a tué son propre chef à cause de moi ? »

« On dirait bien, tu as fait plus de bien que prévu. »

« Quand même. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser Sir je pense que je vais aller me reposer maintenant, » bailla Seras.

« Très bien, tu es excusée, » déclara sa Patronne.

Seras sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, et une dernière chose, » l'appela Integra.

La jeune vampire se retourna vers sa Patronne.

« Il n'y a pas de raison pour toi d'avoir peur, mais … surveille tes arrières, surtout autour du loup-garou, » la prévint Integra.

Seras était légèrement choquée. « Pourquoi, vous ne lui faites pas encore confiance ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux juste pas que tu baisses ta garde. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Arrête de remettre en question mes ordres et fais ce que je te dis, compris ? » Sa Patronne commençait à s'énerver.

« P-pardon Sir, je ferai selon votre conseil. » Elle s'inclina rapidement et partit.

Integra était de nouveau seule dans son bureau silencieux avec rien d'autre pour l'occuper que de la paperasse, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Je pense que vous auriez dû le lui dire, » dit une voix familière dans l'ombre.

« Elle vient juste de revenir d'une mission et je ne voulais pas lui annoncer ça comme ça, » répondit Integra sans lever les yeux de son travail.

Une grande ombre noire se forma depuis le plafond et puis tomba au sol devant la femme pour prendre rapidement la forme d'Alucard.

« Je continue à dire que vous auriez dû le lui dire, c'est important. Et je suis légèrement inquiet pour elle, » dit Alucard.

« Tout se passera bien pour le moment. Et si tu veux tellement le lui dire, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, je suis sûre que tu lui foutras une crise cardiaque. »

Le vampire eut un sourire en coin. « Nan, je ne veux pas être annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui. »

« C'est une première, » grommela-t-elle. « Que veux-tu au fait, tu ne peux pas voir que je travaille ? »

« Je me demandais juste si vous n'aviez pas quelque chose d'intéressant à me donner. Depuis que Millénium n'est plus et que tout s'est calmé, je m'ennuie. »

« Soit, si tu souhaites te rendre utile, alors voilà pour toi. » Elle sortit un dossier de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et le donna à Alucard. « Une semaine après la chute de Millénium il y a eu de drôles de choses dans un coin du Nord-Ouest de la Grande-Bretagne. »

« Quel genre de drôles de choses ? » Demanda le vampire en consultant le dossier.

« Des disparitions notamment, et on a vu un étrange animal roder dans les bois autour des petites villes. Il est possible que ce soient des Goules ou des FREAKs qui se cachent là-haut mais quelque chose me parait bizarre. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais aller y faire un tour et voir ce qu'il s'y trame ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Alucard sourit. « Ça me parait comme un long voyage, mais je m'ennuie et il n'y a rien à faire d'autre dans le coin. »

Sa Maîtresse hocha la tête. « Très bien, reviens au plus vite pour me faire ton rapport. Et reviens en vie si tu trouves quelque chose. »

* * *

Seras grogna en se frottant le front tandis qu'elle sentait poindre une migraine C'était beaucoup trop pour elle pour le moment et un mal de crâne n'était pas le bienvenu.

Bien qu'elle avait pitié du loup-garou, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer le genre de tourments qu'il avait expérimenté aussi longtemps. Il était quasiment le petit chien _servile_ de Millénium, ou le petit loup dans ce cas-là. Pendant des années il avait été forcé d'agir pour cette guerre contre sa propre volonté. N'avoir jamais son mot à dire des ordres que lui donnaient ses supérieurs. Et être en plus légèrement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et être forcé d'assister impuissant aux horreurs qui résultaient de ses propres actions.

Penser, vivre la plupart de sa vie avec quelqu'un qui contrôlait la moindre de vos pensées et de vos gestes. D'avoir quelqu'un vivre votre vie et ne pas vous laisser vivre la vôtre. Seras n'était pas sûre de savoir par quelle force d'esprit il avait survécu à tout cela, ou même avait réussi à garder une certaine santé mentale.

Un soupir échappa ses lèvres alors que sa tête l'élançait de nouveau. Le sommeil était une activité des plus attrayantes à chaque seconde qui passait. Arrivant à sa chambre elle la trouva dans le même état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle traina ses savates jusqu'à son cercueil ouvert et s'allongea dedans. Avec un dernier rai de lumière par l'interstice du couvercle, elle se plongea dans l'obscurité et dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur : The Lord's Fallen Angel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée que ça ait pris tant de temps à être updaté mais je déteste comment j'ai fait commencer ce chapitre et j'ai dû le réécrire entièrement.**

**Je suis aussi triste que vous du manque d'HansxSeras dans ce chapitre mais il y en aura dans le prochain.**

* * *

_L'obscurité._

_C'était tout ce que Seras pouvait voir puisqu'elle était cernée par une plaine sans fin d'obscurité. Il n'y avait rien que le noir le plus sombre qui l'encerclait, dans le ciel et même sous ses propres pieds._

_Seras paniqua un peu du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de sol sous ses pieds mais après quelques pas précautionneux elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas tomber._

_« Hé, il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-elle mais n'eut pour réponse que l'écho de sa propre voix. « Pip, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »_

_De nouveau, juste l'écho lui répondit._

_Soupirant à l'idée qu'elle était décidément seule dans cette obscurité vide elle se mit à marcher dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Pendant longtemps elle ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un noir sans fond comme si c'était uniquement de cette matière dont était constitué l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais au bout d'un certain temps elle remarqua que l'obscurité s'estompait et que les ombres se faisaient murs, plafond et sol. En fait, tout l'ensemble se changeait en intérieur d'appartement._

_« Je connais cet endroit, » murmura Seras une fois que l'obscurité fut entièrement partie pour révéler la décoration intérieure._

_Tournant à un coin de mur elle se retrouva dans un salon moderne avec un canapé, une télévision et un feu de cheminée ronflant. Assis sur le canapé se trouvait un homme avec un grand journal dans ses mains qui cachait sa figure et avec les jambes croisées. A part le fait que Seras ne pouvait pas discerner les traits de l'homme derrière le journal, elle avait l'impression qu'elle le connaissait et cet endroit aussi par ailleurs. Lorsque l'homme abaissa le journal juste assez pour que son visage soit en vue elle le reconnut aussitôt._

_« Papa… » Souffla-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_Comme s'il l'avait entendu l'appeler, son père leva les yeux sur elle et lui sourit. Seras lui sourit en retour tandis que les larmes dévalaient maintenant ses joues. Elle s'avança pour le saluer quand quelque chose de petit la dépassa et fut avant elle sur son père._

_« Papa ! »_

_Ce fut alors que Seras réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une version toute jeune d'elle-même qui avait couru se blottir dans les bras grands ouverts de son père. Sa mère arriva bientôt à sa suite et rejoignit le père et la fille dans ce chaleureux moment familial._

_Seras ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tristement en regardant la joyeuse scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Bien qu'elle était attristée que ce ne soit pas réel et que ses parents ne lui étaient pas revenus, elle était toujours contente de les voir._

_Soudain la chaleureuse scène se changea dramatiquement en la nuit où ses parents avaient trouvés la mort. Des souvenirs horribles de sa mère la cachant dans le placard et puis d'elle enfant voyant ses géniteurs se faire tuer par l'interstice de la porte. Seras vacilla quand elle s'observa en train de jaillir du placard pour aller poignarder dans l'œil l'un des hommes mais ne réussit en fin de compte qu'à se faire envoyer dans le mur et assister impuissante au viol de sa mère agonisante._

_« Arrêtez ça ! » Hurla-t-elle._

_Mais ils ne l'entendirent pas car la scène continua de se dérouler devant ses yeux._

_« ARRÊTEZ ! ARRÊTEZ ! STOP ! » Continua-t-elle de hurler tout en glissant lentement au sol en se tenant la tête. « Je vous en prie, snif, arrêtez ca… »_

_Comme si quelqu'un avait entendu ses cris et avait eu pitié de la vampire, la scène fut engloutie par l'obscurité et changée. Après quelques minutes de larmoiement, Seras prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait maintenant._

_A sa grande surprise elle était dans un autre salon mais bien différent de celui de sa vieille maison. Celui-ci semblait dater des années 1900 car il y avait de simples chaises de bois disposées devant une âtre de cheminée vide et une large table usée par les ans un peu sur le côté. Le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres tandis que les rais de lumière illuminaient le salon vide. Curieuse quant à son nouvel environnement, Seras alla voir à la fenêtre les larges champs fermiers qui encerclaient la maisonnée là où chez elle il y avait une forêt._

_Piquée par la curiosité de savoir où elle se trouvait désormais, la draculina sortit de la maison pour respirer l'air d'un beau jour d'été au dehors. Le ciel était d'une belle teinte bleutée et dénué de tous nuages. Le gazouillis des oiseaux et les bruits faits par les vaches au loin étaient presque relaxants pour Seras à qui cela rappelait les souvenirs simples et joyeux de la vie à la campagne avec ses parents._

_Au milieu de ces sons elle pouvait aussi percevoir le léger fredonnement d'une femme grâce à ses sens vampiriques. Suivant le léger bruit, Seras fit le tour de la maison pour trouver une brunette élancée étendant du linge sur un fil. De ce que la draculina pouvait voir la femme était plutôt belle avec des cheveux couleur chocolat coiffés en un chignon pour dégager sa figure douce et ses yeux bleu clair. Tout comme le pensait Seras, la femme portait une robe de type 20__ème__ siècle, insinuant que la vampire avait fait un bond dans le passé._

_Après avoir regardé la femme étendre un grand drap, cette dernière s'interrompit soudain pour sourire à quelque chose qu'elle voyait au-dessus du fil à linge. Suivant son regard Seras vit une carriole arrivant avec trois silhouettes à l'intérieur, une grosse et deux petites. Une fois que la carriole fut arrêtée au niveau d'une grange proche, l'une des petites silhouettes sauta à terre et se mit à courir._

_La vampire ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette devenue petit garçon se jeter dans les bras de la femme avec tant de force qu'elle faillit tomber à la renverse. La femme éclata de rire et lui rendit la pareille avec un baiser sur le front._

_Un homme élancé aux yeux marron, à la barbe argentée et aux cheveux de la même couleur s'avança vers les deux personnes, avec une grosse boite sous le bras. Tandis que de l'autre bras il tenait une fillette de trois ans aux yeux bleu clair et aux mèches chocolat. C'était une joyeuse scène et Seras était heureuse d'assister à un tel moment familial qui lui rappelait le bon temps passé avec sa famille._

_Tout comme avant, la scène changea mais cette fois c'était des scènes avec la fillette et le garçonnet qui grandissaient et travaillaient à la ferme. Où la fillette câlinait et trayait les vaches tandis que le garçonnet maniait la charrue et bêchait les champs. Et encore pleins d'autres scénettes, où ils travaillaient durs, seuls ou sous la supervision de leurs parents. Mais celle que Seras préférait d'entre toutes, c'était celle où ils étaient tous les quatre assis à la table à manger, riant et souriant._

_Mais la famille heureuse fut détruite en un instant quand la scène changea de nouveau. La maison de la famille que Seras observait était maintenant en flammes, sous le coup d'un brasier tonitruant. Il faisait nuit et des hommes essayaient désespérément de dompter le feu affamé. La scène était horrible aux yeux de Seras alors qu'elle voyait la maison qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier se faire réduire en cendres._

_« Papa ! Maman ! Freida ! »_

_Juste à ce moment-là Seras remarqua le petit garçon aux cheveux d'argent ayant maintenant treize ans, accourant vers la maison mais attrapé au vol par deux solides gaillards pour l'empêcher d'aller trop près des flammes. Cela broyait le cœur de Seras que de voir le garçon pleurer et crier tout en essayant de faire lâcher prise aux fermiers. Elle souhaitait pouvoir être de quelque secours mais n'était pas même sûre d'être présente sur les lieux du drame._

_Soudain la maison s'écroula sur elle-même, surprenant non seulement elle mais aussi tout le monde, alors que le garçon criait à la lune son désespoir._

**« Mignonnette ! » **

Les yeux de Seras s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle se tapa la tête contre le couvercle du cercueil.

« Putain ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se tenant la tête, se rallongeant dans son 'lit'.

**« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? »** Demanda la voix de Pip.

Elle grogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

**« Je suis navré mais je commençais à m'inquiéter, tu avais l'air désespérée dans ton sommeil, »** annonça-t-il.

*Alors... ce n'était qu'un rêve* Elle fit attention à ce que Pip ne capte pas ses pensées.

**« Et je suis sûr que tu t'es mise à pleurer plusieurs fois en dormant. Qu'est-ce qui t'as tant troublé ? »**

« Ce n'est rien, Pip, essayons juste de se rendormir, d'accord ? »

**« D'accord, Mignonnette. »**

Une fois que Pip fut partie, Seras ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser au petit garçon de son rêve. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui, sachant ce que c'était que de voir sa famille mourir sous ses yeux. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de curieux chez le petit garçon que Seras n'arrivait pas à placer. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir rencontré quelque part... mais où ?

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire Seras repositionna sa tête confortablement sur l'oreiller alors qu'elle refermait les yeux. Le visage du triste petit garçon fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni, dans un petit village près d'une des grandes villes de cette région, Alucard explorait les environs pour n'y trouver pas âme qui vive. Il faisait toutes les maisons du village sans succès.

Mais non seulement les maisons étaient désertes dans le village, mais aussi tous les animaux de ferme avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Quant aux plus gros d'entre eux... leurs restes étaient disséminés tout autour des granges, laissés aux corbeaux pour faire ripaille. D'après Alucard, un gros animal les avait attaqués et dévorés sauvagement.

« Intéressant, » se dit-il en lui-même en finissant d'étudier la dernière des carcasses.

Un hurlement bestial résonna dans les champs où Alucard se trouvait, puis une odeur particulière mais néanmoins familière voleta jusqu'au vampire. Souriant de son air fol, l'esclave d'HellSing sortit ses armes et se prépara à combattre celui qui osait venir lui chercher des poux. A l'orée des bois, il aperçut un animal jaillir de sa cachette et s'enfoncer sous la frondaison. Excité à la perspective d'une chasse, Alucard se lança sur-le-champ sur les traces de l'animal.

Une heure plus tard, Alucard suivait toujours l'animal en commençant à s'ennuyer. Il avait voulu mettre un terme à la chasse mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de lui tordre le cou, l'animal accélérait brusquement jusqu'à être à une distance respectable qui incitait Alucard à continuer de courir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'animal de vue.

Grognant de rage, le vampire fit une pause au beau milieu de la forêt pour essayer de trouver un repère ou avoir une idée de la direction prise par l'animal. Alors qu'il allait faire un pas, il réalisa que son environnement changeait du tout au tout et qu'il était tombé tout droit dans un piège.

« Et merde ! » Fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Désolée de mon absence de plus d'une semaine, mais l'internet a sauté chez moi et j'ai dû parlementer pour amener mon ordinateur au boulot. J'espère updater petit à petit ce que j'ai eu le temps de traduire. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	4. Chapter 4

_Auteur : The Lord's Fallen Angel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Enfin ! Je déteste dire cela, mais je suis très paresseuse avec cette histoire, et je n'écris rien à moins d'en avoir envie. DONC j'ai publié "Paternité" (N/T : 'Fatherhood', non traduit) et "Maternité" (N/T : 'Motherhood', non traduit) pour vous donner quelque chose à lire.**

* * *

Cela faisait une éternité que Seras n'avait pas vu une si belle journée d'été comme celle-ci, avec le soleil qui brillait fort dans le ciel, bleu et dégagé pour l'occasion. Ça lui rappelait étrangement son rêve de la famille à la ferme où ils vivaient joyeusement jusqu'à ce que... euh, où ils vivaient. En fait, elle avait réalisé qu'elle souhaitait sortir au grand air par cette belle journée, et cela même si elle était désormais une créature de la nuit.

S'équipant d'une paire de lunettes de soleil, Seras sortit du Manoir HellSing et pénétra dans le grand jardin à l'arrière du bâtiment. Les rayons du soleil lui chatouillaient la peau mais sans la brûler, c'était juste un peu embêtant et relativement sans danger. Autre que ça elle adorait passer du temps dans le jardin. Joyeusement elle erra dans les allées, et passa pas mal de fleurs printanières qui avaient décidées de fleurir tardivement.

Brusquement Seras se pétrifia sur place lorsque son nez capta un effluve quelque peu familier qui la titilla. Suivant avec précaution l'odeur, Seras déboucha sur un endroit boisé où il faisait frais et bon avec un parterre de fleurs resplendissant. Couché sur le dos avec les mains derrière la tête, le Capitaine semblait faire un somme à l'ombre.

Etant aussi stupide que d'habitude et ignorant tout sens commun, Seras s'approcha d'Hans bien que son cerveau lui criait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

C'était la première fois depuis la chute de Millenium que Seras voyait de nouveau Hans. Et étrangement elle était très curieuse à son sujet. Comme si une force inconnue la poussait à le connaitre mieux.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de lui, les yeux bleu ciel d'Hans s'ouvrirent et la fixèrent. Seras, surprise, cria et recula prestement, seulement pour tomber pitoyablement en arrière. La vampire lâcha un grognement de douleur en se tenant la tête. Se mettant sur son séant, elle remarqua qu'Hans était lui aussi assis désormais. Il fixait Seras avec autant de curiosité qu'elle plus tôt. Pendant un moment ils ne firent que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Hans tapote la pelouse à côté de lui, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir plus près. Ne voulant pas énerver le loup-garou, Seras s'approcha lentement et prit place à côté de lui.

Pendant un moment l'autre ne dit rien et resta assis dans un confortable silence. Seras s'amusa avec l'ourlet de sa jupe tout en essayant de se soustraire au regard d'Hans. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi ça la rendait si nerveuse, peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient auparavant ennemis et qu'il avait essayé de la tuer.

Finalement, n'en pouvant plus du silence, Seras leva les yeux sur Hans et le fixa un brin : "Tu sais que c'est malpoli de fixer les gens."

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté.

"Bon, tu dis quelque chose ou tu vas me fixer toute la journée ?" Demanda-t-elle encore.

_Ne gaspille pas ta salive Seras, ce n'est qu'un bâtard idiot._

*T'es pas gentil, Pip !*

_Mais c'est vrai, c'est un bâtard stupide._

En fait, je ne suis pas un bâtard. Je suis un pur-race si l'on peut dire. Un bâtard est le produit de plusieurs races et je suis purement Allemand, dit une nouvelle voix dans la tête de Seras.

Seras et Pip se turent aussitôt et ne pipèrent plus mot après une telle intrusion. La Draculina leva des yeux incrédules sur Hans qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

"Es-est-ce que t'as..." Elle était si choquée qu'elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

Il pencha de nouveau la tête. Tu voulais que je parle, alors voilà.

"M-mais comment... je croyais que seul mon Maître pouvait faire ça !"

Rentrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un est facile quand ce dernier ne le garde pas.

"Ce n'est pas juste, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça. Je n'y étais pas préparée !"

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu devrais toujours être sur tes gardes à tout moment, même lorsque tu penses ne pas avoir besoin de l'être.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis imprudente ?"

A l'arrière de sa tête elle pouvait entendre Pip ricaner. *La ferme Pip !*

Hans ne répondit pas et haussa simplement les épaules une fois de plus.

Lâchant un soupir irrité, Seras ôta ses lunettes de soleil et les plaça proprement à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment comment elle avait escompté cette journée.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles par la pensée ? Tu ne peux pas parler ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il lâcha un grognement et baissa un peu la tête, cachant ses yeux de ses cheveux d'argent. Pendant un moment il ne parla pas et Seras craignit de l'avoir énervé avec sa question déplacée. Mais puis il soupira et se tourna vers elle pour la regarder d'un œil bleu clair.

Je peux mais ça me fait mal. Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours eu de faibles cordes vocales. Alors j'essaye d'utiliser le moins possible ma voix, expliqua-t-il.

"Oh pardon, je l'ignorais."

Il haussa encore les épaules. Ça ira, Fräulein.

"Seras, je m'appelle Seras. Pas Fräulein," grogna-t-elle légèrement devant le nom qu'il lui donnait.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce nom l'énervait ou pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le corriger. Peut-être était-ce le fait que le Major appelait Integra de ce nom-là dans sa voix dérangée. Elle se souvenait combien sa patronne pouvait s'énerver à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait de la sorte. Elle devenait hargneuse et en faisait baver à tout le monde autour d'elle.

Quand elle s'entendit se faire appeler Fräulein par le Major, elle avait envie de vomir. C'était comme s'il clamait sa propriété en l'appelant ainsi. Elle avait compris pourquoi Integra détestait tellement cela.

Mais quand Hans l'appelait Fräulein, elle n'avait pas envie de vomir ou de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche. C'était plutôt l'opposé en fait. Elle était certaine que si elle était toujours vivante, son cœur aurait loupé un battement et ses joues se seraient colorées d'un rouge embarrassant. Quand il l'appelait ainsi ça l'énervée quand même mais pour une raison différente. Raison qu'elle ignorait toutefois connaitre pour le moment.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit une légère étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux bleu clair du lycan tandis que son visage restait de marbre. Vraiment, Fräulein.

Son visage aurait dû être rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il est. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

Pendant une fraction de seconde elle aurait pu jurer apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire narquois sur le visage d'Hans.

Je crois que je préfère 'Fräulein'.

Elle lui desservit son regard le plus noir mais n'arriva pas à se rendre menaçante.

Voyant que son fameux regard n'avait pas d'effet sur lui, la Draculina fronça les sourcils et se détourna du loup-garou. Ce n'était définitivement pas comment elle avait prévu de passer sa journée.

Ignorant l'ancien Nazi, Seras s'intéressa aux fleurs du jardin qu'elle admirait tout à l'heure. Quelque part dans son dos, elle entendit Hans bouger un peu jusqu'à être de nouveau allongé dans l'herbe. Seras était ravie du silence entre eux deux (même s'il était légèrement inconfortable) et laissa juste la paix et la tranquillité de la nature les entourer. Depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire, sa vision était dix fois meilleure : Capable de saisir le moindre petit détail de ses grands yeux bleu marine, c'était peut-être l'une des rares choses qu'elle aimait d'elle-même depuis qu'elle était passée du côté des mort-vivants.

Etant un brin ennuyée des fleurs, la blondinette laissa courir son regard vers les arbres avoisinants. Avec sa vision améliorée elle pouvait facilement repérer un insecte ici ou là sur le tronc d'un arbre ou les feuilles d'une branche. Elle remarqua également quelques oiseaux dans le feuillage, deux du même genre et les autres tous différents. Son regard passa des oiseaux aux nuages qui flottaient paisiblement et formaient des images. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ses yeux étaient braqués sur le lycanthrope à ses côtés.

Maintenant qu'elle n'était pas dans un combat à mort avec Hans, elle prit son temps pour l'observer de près. Il ne portait pas son grand manteau ni le chapeau qui allait avec. Il n'était vêtu que de son treillis, bien trop _lâche_ sur ses hanches.

Cette fois elle prit bien soin de garder ses pensées pour elle afin de s'éviter une plus grande humiliation. Elle nota qu'il était en meilleure forme que la plupart des hommes de l'Organisation HellSing. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant que cela pour elle puisqu'il avait été soldat _bien_ avant elle, avait des années d'expérience au compteur et était après tout un Capitaine, donc il devait avoir les capacités qui allaient avec le titre, non ?

Ses yeux errèrent sur chaque centimètre carré de son corps alors qu'elle emmagasinait l'image de ses muscles. Chacun d'entre eux semblaient aussi dur que la roche mais aussi soyeux que la soie. Elle avait presque envie de les toucher pour voir si elle avait raison mais se retenait de le faire. Plus d'une fois ses yeux glissèrent vers l'entrejambe du loup-garou, mais elle se reprenait à temps et détournait le regard à la dernière seconde. Elle aurait été rouge pivoine si elle avait pu.

Regardant ailleurs une nouvelle fois, elle se concentra sur le jardin pour se calmer. Une fois qu'elle eut viré de son esprit toutes pensées honteuses, elle se retourna vers Hans avec une expression nerveuse :

"Hans," dit-elle, utilisant son nom pour la toute première fois.

Il ne bougea pas mais ouvrit un œil et le braqua sur elle.

"Je me le suis demandée un moment, depuis que tu es là en fait," commença-t-elle. "Je pense que c'est juste de la curiosité, franchement, mais ... pourquoi as-tu rejoint HellSing ?"

Il resta un temps silencieux, (ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour Seras) comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à Seras, Hans se mit enfin sur son séant et se gratta un peu la tête.

Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Il répéta la question à Seras, mais ça semblait plus être destinée à lui qu'autre chose. Pourquoi suis-je ici avec toi est une très bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse.

Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule. "Donc tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu nous as rejoint ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Te voilà, Seras."

En entendant son nom, la blondinette porta son attention sur la Maîtresse de son Maître qui venait vers eux.

Une fois qu'Integra était suffisamment proche de Seras elle vit le Capitaine assis à côté de la vampiresse. Integra s'arrêta net et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Hans avant de regarder de nouveau Seras. Hans était un peu confus quant à la signification d'un tel regard et haussa un sourcil de perplexité.

"Je suis contente de vous trouver tous les deux. J'ai besoin que vous ailliez dans le Nord du Royaume-Uni tout de suite," déclara Integra.

"Aussi loin ?" Demanda Seras.

Sa patronne hocha la tête. "Oui, il y a trois jours j'y ai envoyé Alucard pour enquêter sur d'étranges choses qui s'y passaient."

"Mon Maître ?" Seras pencha la tête. "Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de notre aide ? C'est d'habitude nous qui avons plutôt besoin de lui."

La chef d'HellSing soupira. "C'est vrai, Alucard est capable de s'occuper de lui. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il y a trois jours qu'Alucard est parti et en trois jours je n'ai pas reçu la moindre nouvelle."

A ces mots les yeux de Seras s'écarquillèrent. "M-mais mon Maître vous fait toujours son rapport le premier jour. Comment ça se fait qu'il ne vous ait pas contacté en trois jours ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que quelque chose lui est tombé dessus. Et ce quelque chose a dû être assez balaise. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous deux ailliez voir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Vous partez ce soir, alors préparez-vous."

"Oui chef." Seras s'était levée et saluait.

Hans se leva aussi et hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser pour préparer ses affaires.

"Oh, et Seras, puis-je te parler une minute ?" Demanda Integra une fois qu'elle fut sûre que le loup-garou soit loin.

"Euh, oui bien sûr, en quoi puis-je être utile ?" Demanda la Draculina.

"Sais-tu pourquoi Gunsche nous a rejoint ?"

Seras secoua la tête. "Non, je le lui ai demandé mais il ne le sait pas lui-même."

"Alors sais-tu pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ce jour-là ?"

"Non."

Sa patronne soupira et se frotta le front en marmonnant quelque chose.

"Tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta Seras.

"Eh bien, cela dépend, Seras."

"Dépend de quoi ?"

"De comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais t'annoncer."

Maintenant Seras était vraiment inquiète. "M'annoncer ?"

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de ces drôles de regards que te donnait Gunsche ce jour-là ?"

Seras hocha la tête.

"Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit auparavant la puce FREAK qui était implantée en lui ne laissait pas seulement Millenium le contrôler, mais aussi supprimait ses instincts naturels. Le besoin de se nourrir constamment, de protéger son territoire et surtout l'instinct de se trouver un partenaire."

La Draculina haussa un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir se trouver un partenaire ? Il ne semble pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour couvrir ses arrières mais ..."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuai par 'partenaire'," l'interrompit sa patronne.

"Quoi d'autre ..." Et là elle comprit. "Oh, vous voulez dire ça."

Integra hocha la tête. "Peut-être aurais-je du dire 'femelle' au lieu de 'partenaire'. Mais en gros tu vois où je veux en venir. Bref, le besoin de trouver un partenaire est un instinct très puissant pour toute créature sur cette Terre."

"Je peux le comprendre, mais où voulez-vous en venir, chef ?"

*Alucard a raison, elle est vraiment naïve* pensa l'héritière HellSing, sentant son œil tiquer.

"Quand tu as combattu le Capitaine et brisé la puce dans son cou, est-ce qu'il t'a lancé un drôle de regard ?"

"Ouais, en fait ses yeux avaient une étrange teinte rosée quand la puce s'est cassée. C'était très bizarre," répondit Seras.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ce regard signifie, Seras ?"

Pendant un moment Seras réfléchit à la question. Elle se disait que si sa patronne en parlait ça devait être important. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur une réponse valable. Ça lui prit une minute ou deux avant qu'elle ne réalise la vérité.

"Vous voulez dire qu'il veut s'accoupler avec moi ?" S'écria-t-elle.

Integra pouffa de rire. "Oui il veut, et en même temps non."

"Hein ?"

"Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cette puce a supprimé tous ses instincts pour un long moment. Donc pour le moment il ne sait pas quels sont ces instincts, puisqu'ils lui ont été cachés pendant longtemps. Mais ils sont là et n'ont pas encore pris pleinement possession de lui. Quand tu l'as libéré et qu'il t'a vu, son instinct pour un partenaire s'est éveillé, mais il n'en a pas encore pris conscience. C'est pourquoi il est venu à HellSing, il t'y a suivi," expliqua Integra.

"Alors il est là à cause de moi mais il l'ignore ?" Déclara Seras pour voir si elle avait bien compris.

"C'est ça."

La Draculina soupira. "C'est super. Quand est-ce qu'il va ... vous savez, agir ?"

"J'ai parlé à Alucard à propos de ça, puisqu'il a plus de connaissances sur les loups-garous que moi. Il a dit qu'à la pleine lune ils devenaient très excités ou très affamés. Donc à la pleine lune Alucard pense que les instincts de Gunsche vont prendre pleinement possession de ses sens. Nous ne voulions pas te le dire et t'emmener en sécurité pendant la pleine lune jusqu'à ce qu'on règle ça, mais comme Alucard n'a pas donné signe de vie, je me suis dit que maintenant était le meilleur moment pour te l'annoncer."

Seras grogna. "Geeeeenial, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Quand est la prochaine pleine lune au fait ?"

"Dans une dizaine de jours à peu près."

Elle grogna de nouveau.

"Je suis navrée Seras mais il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire. Pour le moment concentre-toi pour ce soir et prépare-toi, je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu dois t'attendre," annonça Integra.

"Oui chef," prononça faiblement Seras alors qu'elle traînait les pieds vers le Manoir.

* * *

**Seconde note de l'auteur : Et voilà les gens, j'ai rendu un peu plus difficile la vie de Seras.**

**Ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, vous demandez... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je suis sérieuse, je ne suis pas trop sûre de la suite des évènements. Je veux dire, j'ai une intrigue et tout ça mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'amorcer. Donc oui le prochain chapitre sera des plus intéressants. Merci de commenter !**


End file.
